


Wrong Number

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He casually flipped through a few more messages and was surprised to see a photo attachment with one of them. It was titled- Found her! He thumbed it open cautiously only to be overwhelmed by bright blue eyes, sharp cheekbones and messy black hair. This guy was seriously hot, and that was even before Arthur took the sweet yet goofy grin into account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non for profit fan work I do not own any of the characters or properties mentioned herein.

~ _Sorry about your cat, I’ll keep an eye out_ ~ unknown

What? Arthur had no idea what that was about and dismissed it as a wrong number before silencing his phone and tossing it back onto his bedside table and falling back asleep.

Had he remembered the initial text, perhaps the barrage of text messages of cat sightings wouldn’t have come as such as surprise when he finally did drag himself out of bed later that afternoon.

He was amusing himself reading through the messages while eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen counter. Most of them were supportive and amusing, though some were rude and demeaning, which he found to be unnecessary, some poor sod was missing their beloved pet. In his opinion, this was not the time for insults.

~ _I think I saw him/her? Just outside the Starbucks on fifth_!~ unknown

~ _Hey does your cat answer to Punkie? Because I got a stray to come to by calling it punkie, hit me up!_ ~ unknown

~ _You’re so irresponsible to lose that poor cat, you don’t deserve to own a pet in the first place!~_ unknown

~ _Awww, you poor thing! I’ll keep an eye out!~_

Since Arthur didn’t own a pet and if he did it’d be a dog, he tried not to take the insults personally and settled for quietly hoping the cat was found in good time. He finished his cereal and headed went to shower and dress for the rest of his Saturday.

By the time he was out of the shower, he received another rash of messages all from different unknown numbers. He was seriously considering adding them all to a group message and asking them to cross his number out of the apparently millions of flyers posted around the city.

He casually flipped through a few more messages and was surprised to see a photo attachment with one of them. It was titled- _Found her!_ He thumbed it open cautiously only to be overwhelmed by bright blue eyes, sharp cheekbones and messy black hair. This guy was seriously hot, and that was even before Arthur took the sweet yet goofy grin into account.

Then he felt like an absolute tool, Hot Guy was holding a cat that Arthur recognized intimately, it was Aithusa, the kitten he’s gotten for his sister two years ago. That cat loved nothing more than to shed on Arthur all night anytime he went over to her place.

“She just loves her Uncle Arthur!” Morgana would coo anytime he complained. He still thought the cat could come up with a better way of expressing itself.

This also explained all the wrong numbers. He and Morgana had gotten their phones together on a family plan ages ago. They’d gotten numbers that were only one number off each other, and they’d kept their numbers throughout the plan changes and phone upgrades through the years. He’d deny it and knew she would too, but it was good to know he’d always be able to contact her from memory even when he didn’t have his phone on him. That fact had come in handy a few times over the years and he was loathe to lose that connection. Apparently she was too.

Though Leon was going to be in trouble for putting the wrong number on the fliers. Morgana wouldn’t have made that mistake, but Leon would have been anxious to get the flyers out and simply hit print and been out the door without a second glance.

Well, at least his friends harmless mistake had gotten him Hot Guys number.

He texted back, _~Great! Thanks! Where can we meet?~_

Hot guy sent him an address, the Starbucks on fifth; Arthur laughed to himself as he grabbed his jacket and headed out. _~On my way, be there in ten~_

He group texted Morgana and Leon to update them on the situation. He guiltily wondered if he’s bypassed messages from them while scrolling through the mass of messages he’d been swamped with that morning. He must have at least fifty by now.

~ _Oh my god! Leon! I’m on my way!!~_

_~Sorry babe! Thanks Arthur, I’ll head there straight away!~_ Arthur smirked to himself as he stepped inside the shop, at least he’d have a few minutes alone with Hot Guy before they arrived, it was a good chance to feel him out.

By this point it was late afternoon and there were only a few people seated at the tables inside and no one in line. Hot Guy was waiting behind the register, Arthur approached with his trademark smile, gratified to see Hot Guy give him a subtle once over and a shy smile. “Hello, you texted me about the cat?”

Hot Guy, or more appropriately, Merlin according to his nametag beamed at him and gestured towards the back, “She’s back here, follow me. Freya, cover the counter!” He called over his shoulder as he stepped around the coffee machine.

“Got it Merls!” came the muffled reply from what Arthur assumed was the manager’s office. “She’s a sweet cat, if you hadn’t come I’d be tempted to keep her for myself. Though I’m not sure how my dog would like that.” Merlin joked happily leading him to a cardboard box where Aithusa was resting comfortably on a bed of towels, happy to ignore them both. “We gave her warm milk and some tuna, didn’t know how long she’d been out.”

“Just since last night I think.”

“You think?” Merlin asked, clearly confused, and Arthur could see why. Morgana and Leon must have used a full sheath of paper to plaster the streets the way they had. The coverage they’d achieved was nothing short of impressive.

Arthur chuckled self consciously and ran his fingers through his hair, hiding a smile as Merlin covertly scoped his pecs. “She’s my sisters’ cat, but it’s my number, it’s a long story actually, can I tell you over coffee?”

“Oh, I don’t drink the stuff,” Merlin flushed a light pink at Arthur’s look, “But…I’m working a short shift today and it’s almost over. Maybe we could grab lunch? I spent my break tending to Aithusa.”

“And you got her name right, that in itself deserves a reward,” Arthur teased causing Merlin’s blush to deepen.

“Just to be clear…lunch as thanks or…”

“I was hoping it could be a date, but it doesn’t have to be,” Arthur tried not to look too disappointed at the prospect but suspected he failed because of the smug look Merlin shot him.

“I’d like that very much, by the way I’m Merlin,” he held out his hand for a surprisingly firm handshake.

“I know,” Arthur said laughing at Merlin’s surprised look that flashed to embarrassment when Arthur tapped a finger against his nametag. “I’m Arthur.”

“Well, Arthur let me clock out and change and I’ll meet you out front?”

“Sure thing,” Arthur squeezed his hand gently once more then let go, “Morgana should be here by then to pick up Aithusa.”

“Great! I can’t wait to meet her and hear this story of yours.” Merlin smiled and headed back to the front of the shop. Arthur watched him walk away, thank god for long legs and skinny jeans. He crouched next to the box and scratched Aithusa behind the ears causing her to butt up against his hand and purr at the attention.

He scrolled through his phone again and saved Merlin’s number to his contacts, setting the pic he’d sent of himself holding Aithusa as his ID. “Good kitty, turns out you do love your Uncle Arthur after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so please let me know if you see any mistakes, typos, etc! Let me know what you think! Comments are love!!


End file.
